LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Thursday 5th April 2018' *Barn Elms Playing Fields, Barnes: 10 Cormorant - migrants high E, Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, 20 Buzzard, Grey Heron high E, 2 Meadow Pipit N, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, 10 Sand Martin, Linnet E. (R.Kaye) *Barnes waterside: singing Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff; 2m Brimstone (Neil Anderson) *Beddington Farmlands: m Sedge Warbler Ldn foy as Walthamstow had 2 on Monday, just not on wiki am (BirdGuides) *Blackfriars beach: 2 Great Black-backed Gulls, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 1 Herring Gull, 4 Common Gulls (all adults). (D Bates) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, Little Egret, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 49 Common Gull, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, Grey Wagtail, Linnet N. Also Comma, Small Tortoiseshell and 5 Brimstone (Andrew Haynes, Magnus Andersson) *Brockwell Park: singing Chiffchaffs, 5 Greenfinch, 2 Jackdaw, 1 Song Thrush (Charlie Kitchen & Paul Collins) Blackcap, House Sparrows in walled garden (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Buckland: Hobby foy through Park Pit 1210, also Common Sandpiper, Raven, 3 Sand Martin, Swallow, House Martin, Blackcap; 14 Buzzard over Box Hill ridge to north & east (Wes Attridge tweet) *Cassiobury Park: no sign of Mandarins, Treecreeper, 4-5 Chiffchaff around marsh, Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch (Ralph Darvill tweet) *Crayford Marshes: 10 Common Tern, c15 Wigeon, 6+ Buzzard, Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, c30 Redshank, Little Owl, 2 Blackcap, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Dollis Brook: BBS Square Highlights included - 4 Meadow Pipit N 07:05, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, 3 Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail, 10 Stock Dove; also 2 Brimstone (Samuel Levy & Joan Arnold) *Dulwich Park: singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaffs, 2 Jackdaw, 5 Shovelers 3m 2f; also Small Tortoiseshell butterfly (Paul Collins & Charlie Kitchen) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 4m Blackcap, 5 Stock Dove, f Peregrine circling garden 10:45 - 10:50 then E, f Sparrowhawk (Samuel Levy) *Finchley Central: 2 Redwing over Dollis Park Road 06:50 (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail, Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 14 Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Fortune Street Park, EC2Y: singing Chiffchaff (Tom Smith) *Gallions Reach: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, 2 Redshank, 10+ Common Tern, 2 Arctic Tern, Chiffchaff am (Gary James via EBwS BN) *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite circling over Parliament Hill this morning, also C Buzzard SW. Now up to 4 singing Blackcaps around south Heath and 3 Chiffchaffs (Pete Mantle) *Kew Gardens: 2 Sparrowhawks, 1 Golden Pheasant 10:30 to 11:30 (Toni Piccolo) *KGV Reservoir: Arctic Tern, Swallow, 3 Blackcap (Neville Smith); still feeding on S Basin - 1.15am, 9 Goldeneye (3 Males), 3 Goosander (1M 2F), 2 Sand Martin, Pr. Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Davey Leach) *KGVI Res: Osprey high N over KGV1/Staines Res 1020 fr Wraysbury GPs, 4 Red Kite, 16+ Buzzard (Roger Morton tweet) *Kingston: 2 Red Kite circling each other, courting I guess, over North Kingston, heading towards Teddington Lock at 1815 (Mike Foster) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, 2-3 M Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, House Sparrow, Goldfinch (Mike Amos); Willow Warbler singing c4pm (Ian Stewart) No sign of Willow Warbler by 18.02 but Greylag Goose, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail , Pair of Jackdaw on school fields (Mike Amos). *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 6 Common Buzzard 2 circling very high to the north east & another 4 circling to the north west; 1 Brimstone butterfly on the wing (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Jack Snipe, 6 Common Snipe, 17 Buzzard (mostly N/NW), 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallow, 16 Sand Martin, 2 Blackcap, 3 Pintail (Oscar Dewhurst, Simon Fogg); 5m Blackcap sothern route/sheltered lagoon; 1 Yellow-bellied Slider on wader scrape (Martin Honey); 4+ male Brimstone and 1 Small Tortoiseshell seen (all the above). Sand_Martin nest-bank now closed till 3 May (WWT Ldn tweet) *London Zoo: 1 Blackcap (singing); also Brimstone, Comma and a Pipistrelle bat flying around Regents Canal in the sunshine. (Sam Jones) *Oxleas Wood:5Nuthatch,3Treecreeper,2Sparrowhawke,3Blackcap(m).3Greenwoodpecker,4Jackdaw 4Greatspottedwoodpecker,5Stockdove,2Kestrel(fm),2Songthrush,4Chiffchaff,Piedwagtail, 2CommonBuzzard(pr),Gardenwarbler,Goldcrest,4Goldfinch,Coaltit,Chaffinch,(Ron Turner) *Ponders End Lake: ad Kittiwake on lake 1230, plus 2 Common Tern (Neville Smith); Kw still 1630 (Connor Rand tweet) *Rainham RSPB: Great Egret still target pools am, Short-eared Owl fr serin_mound, Sedge Warbler am (BirdGuides) *Rammey Marsh: 4 Buzzards in a courtship display along trees and water course, 2 singing Blackcaps and 4+ Chiffchaffs (Brian Dawton) *Ravenor Park, Greenford: displaying Sparrowhawk (Neil Anderson) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon - Sat. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: 1 Black Redstart - cattle enclosure, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Stonechat (Hugh Bradshaw); 5 Sparrowhawk, 11 Red Kite - mostly SE, 19+ Buzzard - mostly NW includes six local birds, m Shoveler, 12 Pochard, 2 Red-crested Pochard - pair, 3 Swallow, Sand Martin, 5 Stonechat (J.Wilczur, B.Marsh, P.Pentek, P.Redmond) *Ruislip Woods: 26+ Hawfinch 6+ in Forestreet/Salisbury Rd area 07:30 & 20+ north of 'The Waters Meet' carpark 08:00 (Richard Francis) *St James's Park: Common Buzzard drifted N from c14:30, singing Blackcap; Brimstone (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: 2 Little Ringed Plover fr tyler hide pm, also 2 Egyptian Goose, Treecreeper, 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Jack Headley tweet) *Sewardstone Marsh: Osprey circled then N 0925 (Neville Smith) * Shrewsbury Park, SE18: 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Kestrel, 2 Jay, 2 Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron over W, Cormorant over S (Tim Rymer) *Springwell Lake: pr Goldeneye (Chris Sharp tweet) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Yellow Wagtail foy early am. No sign of Manx Shearwater early am (Bob Warden per FJM); also 2 Black-necked Grebe still, Little Ringed Plover, Curlew, AMERICAN HORNED LARK still (Dom Pia tweet) *Sutcliffe Park: Common Snipe, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marsh: 17 Gadwall, 12 Shelduck, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Wheatear, 1 Reed Bunting, 8 Greylag Goose, 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Buzzard, 1 Mediterranean Gull over, 1 Water Rail, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark, 9 Teal, 2 Canada Goose, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 12 Turnstone, 1 Common Sandpiper, 26 Redshank; 4 Brimstone, 1 Peacock & 1 Small Tortoiseshell Butterfly ( Roger Keith 9.00 - 12.30 ) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Woodcock flushed from `owl'_field, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 9 Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 Rook, 9 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Blackcap, Treecreeper (also singing), pair Bullfinch and still 5 Common Gull (usually gone by now); also Weasel (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Singing Blackcap and Chiffchaff; 4 Brimstone (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 3 Mandarin Duck 2m f, 4 Eurasian Teal 2m 2f upper lake, 4 Tufted Duck 3m f, 3 Common Buzzard, 2 m Kestrel, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing male Blackcap, 9 singing male Chiffchaff, 4 Coal Tit, 7 Nuthatch 5m 2f, Treecreeper singing, 2 Red Admiral, 3 Comma, Peacock, f Brimstone (Robert Callf) *Tufnell Park N7: 5 Jay and 3 Magpie chasing each other around on Huddleston Road at 9:00 (Reuben Braddock) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 5+ Sand Martin main pit, 2 Swallow & Willow Warbler tytt fm, 3 Yellow Wagtail over willows fm (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still, 2 Common Terns, House Martin, Goosander, Willow Warbler, 7 Blackcaps, Green Sandpiper, 8 Buzzards ( Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: Common Redstart foy flew from Long Wd to Brooms c1125 (Jonathan Lethbridge tweet), 5 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redpoll, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 5 m Blackcap (2 f), 5 Chiffchaff, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Sand Martin, 7 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Pochard, Little Grebe, 6 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: Fieldfare, Kingfisher, 5 m Blackcap, 6 m Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Rob Sheldon) *Wick Wood: pm walk in rare sunshine no birds of note but 3 Comma, 2 Brimstone, 2 Peacock and 2 Small Tortoiseshell (Harry Harrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Shelduck, 2 Snipe, Peregrine, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1m Ring Ouzel in grasslands, pr Kestrel displaying, 1 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 4th April 2018' *Alexandra Park: M Blackcap, M Chiffchaff, Greylag, 3 Great Crested Grebe Wood Green Res, two of them fighting (Bob Watts) *Amwell NR: Osprey damaged primary on R wing fishing Great Hardmead L fr viewpt 1910-1925 then S (Phil Ball & Ron Cousins via Twitter) *Barn Elms Playing Fields, Barnes: pr Egyptian Goose with one downy young, Herring Gull x Lesser Black-backed Gull hybrid 4CY, m Wheatear. (R.Kaye) *Beckton Sewage Works: 3 Buzzard, 2 Oystercatcher, Curlew, Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Dave Morrison tweet) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, Grey Heron standing on a nest for an hour, strange, they have attempted, but not bred yet, drake Shoveler, Singles of Common Snipe, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, m Kestrel, 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Nuthatch (Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, Song Thrush, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 2m Blackcap (including 1 singing), 5 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Hampstead Heath: 4 Redpolls flew N then back S at 0900, single Rook S, 2 Woodpigeons N, both Blackcap and Chiffchaff heard singing from Parliament Hill (Pete Mantle) *Heston area: Buzzard low over M4 between Osterley & Heston (Neil Anderson) *Heathrow: Willow Warbler (Adam Cheeseman); Little Owl back of Polar Park - calling 2am (Wendy Marks) *Home Park: 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Little Owl, 1 Blackcap, 2 Shelduck sw, 3 Stock Dove (John Herbert) Where was the Little Owl, John? Hare hi mat it was on the northern edge of the wall pond in an oak *Hollyfield Farm, Lea Valley: 1 Pink-footed Goose in stubble field W of Farm, 4 Egyptian Geese, 2 Red-legged Partridge, Peregrine, Kestrel. 5pm (Davey Leach) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Redwing, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 3 Treecreeper (N P Senior) *KGV Reservoir: Smew, Arctic Tern, House Martin, 5 Sand Martin, 2 Wheatear (Neville Smith) *Ladywell Fields: Mandarin, Stock Dove, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley, Uxbridge, UB8: 2 well-grown Grey Heron chicks in heronry, pair Mandarin, pair Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Tern, several Coot nests (1 young), 1 Great Crested Grebe. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Pintail, 3 Snipe, 5 Redshank, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 7 Sand Martin, Swallow (WWT website); 3 Blackcap 2m f, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Jack Snipe (Martin Honey et al.) *London Zoo: female Peregrine 1330 (Sam Jones) *Mayesbrook Park: Great Crested Grebe, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (G. Harding) *Pinner The Croft Park: Red Kite circling low over park and neighbouring gardens 1pm (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB: 24 Brent Goose flew downriver 08:30, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 111 Shelduck, 45 Teal, 20 Gadwall, 2 Oystercatcher, Avocet, 5 Marsh Harrier 3m 2f, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 27 Tufted Duck, 232 Wigeon, 10 Little Grebe, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Little Egret, 149 Shoveler, Great Egret still, 24+ Skylark, 3 Peregrine 2f m, 6 Common Tern, Sandwich Tern, 20 Pochard, 7 Pintail, Dunlin, Spotted Redshank, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Kestrel, 3 Pied Wagtail, Barn Owl, Whimbrel, singing Blackcap, 5 Common Snipe, 10 Stock Dove, 7 Jackdaw, 5 Rook. (Samuel Levy et al) *Richmond Park: Singing Chiffchaff and Skylark, Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 3 Buzzard, 4 Wigeon, 3 Shoveler, 20 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Greylag, 2 well grown Grey Heron chicks old enough to be left in nest between parental feeding trips (P Pentek) *Ruxley DA14 (Honeydale Farm): pair Red-legged Partridge, singing Skylark, 3 Buzzard (Ian Stewart) *Shooters Hill Golf Course: Peregrine with Ring-necked Parakeet kill viewed from Shrewsbury Park 06:30 (Tim Rymer) *Shrewsbury Park, SE18: 4 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 2 Song Thrsh (Tim Rymer) *Staines Reservoir: v distant MANX SHEARWATER on s basin till 1945 at least by Ken Purdey, also 2 Sandwich Tern over n basin (Dom Pia tweet) *Swaines Green: Red Kite, Common Gull, 2 Skylark, Chiffchaff, 16 House Sparrow, Bullfinch, 2 Linnet (Roger Emmens via EBwS BN) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 m Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Tyttenhanger GPs: tytt'r farm - Grey Partridge chasing Red-legged Partridge in bean field Coursers Rd side 0900, Willow Warbler (TyttGP tweets) *Vanbrugh Pits, Blackheath: singing Chiffchaff, Song Thrush (Mike Paice) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still around seed tray this morning, 2 singing Blackcaps, 6 Red-crested Pochard on No 1, Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, Sand Martin (Walthamstow Birders); single Swallow over Reservoir 4 at 13:20 (Callum Farrell-Morris) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Ring Ouzel (c. 08:00am not afterwards), 8+ Meadow Pipit, 4 singing Skylark, 2 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 40+ Herring Gull, Common Gull, 2 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 2 Little Grebe (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: At least 7 singing Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 20+ Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 19 Shoveler, 17 Teal, 3 Gadwall, Pochard, 6 Little Grebe, 1-2 Fieldfare (Nick Croft) *West Finchley Station: 3 Cormorant over 07:05 (Samuel Levy) 'Tuesday 3rd April 2018' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear playing fields, 3m Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: 3 Red-breasted Merganser 2m f Gt Hardmead L fr viewpt briefly 0730-0740 (Barry Reed tweets); Osprey N 1820 (William Bishop tweet) *Boston Manor Park: Kingfisher at pond (Michael Robinson) *Brent Reservoir: fem Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, 3 Little Ringed Plover flew in & fed on mud 13.17, 2 Black-headed Gull, Yellow-legged Gull 3cy, Great Black-backed Gull 2cy, Swallow N foy, 5 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 3 Cetti's Warbler, m Reed Bunting (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Brockley Nature Reserve: Chiffchaff singing (Keith Chambers) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, singing Blackcap, singing Goldcrest; melanic Brown Rat (Mike Paice) *Canons Farm: 4 Red Kite, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Brambling, 80 Linnet, 8 Yellowhammer (Steve Gale tweet) *Finchley: gdn N3 - m Blackcap (Samuel Levy) *Gallions Reach: m Black Redstart (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Sand Martin, singing Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Gunpowder Park: Raven 13:20 battling Common Buzzard above Avey Ln area (Neville Smith) *Highgate Woods: Hawfinch in group of 4 finch sp. in oak canopy 12.15 (Jo Edwards) *Hilly Fields: Singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Island Barn Resevoir: 2 Wheatear and 2 Swallow (Chris Turner) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 4 Pintail, 3 Jack Snipe, 7 Snipe, 5 Redshank, 6 Sand Martin, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (WWT website); 5 Chiffchaff, 9 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 'Commic' Tern Common but very distant across main lake (Martin Honey et al.) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Curlew on gravel works to east side 0630-0930 then N, also Oystercatcher over (Andy Tomczynski via Berks BN); ad Greenshank fos on north bank then SSE 0755 (Derek Barker via Berks BN) *Rainham RSPB: Great Egret still, Spotted Redshank, Sandwich Tern, 3 Common Tern, Arctic Tern foy, 4 Sand Martin (Howard Vaughan tweets); 2 Wheatear, Swallow, 7 Ruff, 3 Marsh Harrier, 2 Common Buzzard (James Hudson) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon-Sat. Park only in visitors bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Park: m Wheatear (M.Lewis) *Ruislip Woods: 5+ Hawfinch close to bridle path heading north from Fore St/Salisbury Rd entrance 10:00 (Richard Francis) *Rye Meads RSPB: fr gadwall_hide - 2 Shelduck, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, Redshank; also Oystercatcher, 2 Snipe over, 2 Blackcap singing, f Wheatear on meadow 1000 (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *St James's Park: 2 singing Blackcap (Frank Nugent) *Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, 20+ Shoveler, 6+ Pochard, Peregrine Falcon, 1-2 Swallow, 4+ singing Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 4+ Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) *Stave Hill: 1 Willow Warbler (Richard Page-Jones) *Shrewsbury Park: Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, 2 Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 2 Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) *South Lodge Farm: 111+ Woodpigeon, f Northern Wheatear (Robert Callf) *Stocker's Lake: Osprey circling lake 1320 (Herts BN); later flew E along R Colne (Lee Evans tweet) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Mandarin Duck, 12 Teal, 2 Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, 6 Common Buzzard, 28 Black-headed Gull, 18 Stock Dove, Kestrel, 22 Rook, House Martin hawking insects over Cricket Pavilion, 6 singing Chiffchaff, f Blackcap, 113 Starling, 4 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 9+ Hawfinch 4 Darlands & 5+ path to Laurel Pond, Bullfinch, Linnet (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Blackcap male singing near entrance am, also Goldcrest singing Sanctuary Wd pm (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Little Grebe lower lake, 2 Grey Heron incl leucistic bird, 5 Mandarin Duck 4m f, 2 Eurasian Teal m f upper lake, 8 Tufted Duck 5m 3f lower lake, Chiffchaff, 3m Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Chaffinch (Robert Callf) * Troy Mill Lake: 2 Swallow straight through heading north this afternoon (John Edwards) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 5 Red-crested Pochard, Green Sandpiper, 6 Sand Martin, 2 Wheatear, LITTLE BUNTING still (David Bradshaw tweet); Lockwood pm - pr Goldeneye, 2 Swallow S 17.50 & 18.45 (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: f Ring Ouzel late am earliest record, Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, Swallow, 4-5 singing Chiffchaff, Siskin, 4 Linnet, 20+ Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, 10+ Meadow Pipit to 5 singing birds, 9 Skylark, 6 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Little Grebe, 30 Herring Gull, 7 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Black-headed Gull, Common Gull all appearing to have moved on over the weekend (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 5 singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *William Girling Reservoir: relief channel - Red-legged Partridge, 3 Pheasant, 4 Little Egret, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Greenfinch (Barry Jones per ELBF FB) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Water Rail, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 8 Shoveler, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) 'Monday 2nd April 2018' *Alexandra Park: Red Kite drifting E 17.15 (Brian Milligan) *Brent Reservoir: Egyptian Goose, 60+ Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard, 5 Common Snipe, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 3 Sand Martin, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting m f (Roy Beddard); pr Coal Tits from garden conifers came to tree by muddy path to hide (A. Verrall) *Brookmill Park: singing Blackcap, singing Willow Warbler (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 4+ Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 4 Song Thrush (Ian R Watson) *Canons Farm: f Merlin (Roy Weller per KJM) *Coopers Green GPs: Stanborough GP - Little Ringed Plover, 5 Green Sandpiper, m Wheatear (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Crayford Marshes: Common Buzzard, 2 Chiffchaff, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, 38 Redshank, 28 Wigeon, 40 Teal (Kev Jarvis) *Eltham Park North: singing Blackcap, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (Tim Rymer) *Ewell: 4 Swallow se over dw fitness 12.55, also 1 Common Buzzard (Neil Batten) *Finchley: gdn N3 - m Blackcap (Samuel Levy) *Greenford: UB6 m Blackcap in front garden trying to get on feeders (Neil Anderson) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Avocet in centre of res and still there at 15.45, m Commom Scoter 2cy still (Tony Blake); 1 Swallow, 13 Sand Martin (Lee Evans tweet) AV's post combined w/ TB's *Kentish Town: NW5 Peregrine E 18:10 (Frank Nugent) *KGV Res: 3 Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 12 Sand Martin, 2 Green Sandpiper, m Smew, 7 Goosander, 10+ Goldeneye (Andrew Middleton) *Leyton: E15 Hawfinch Drapers Field 0930 (Stephen Harris tweet) *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 3 Siskin, 3 Jack Snipe, 6 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, Swallow, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (WWT website); 6''' Jack Snipe, 5 Sand Martin, f Goldeneye (Oscar Dewhurst) *Mad Bess Wood: 2 '''Hawfinch m f 13.00 feeding in leaf litter just north of Hillingdon Trail betew c/p & trail. Showed extremely well for 5 mins. (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Northaw Great Wood: 4 Marsh Tit, c6 Brambling, c7 Hawfinch (per Herts BC) *Oxleas Woods: Treecreeper, 3 Chiffchaff, 7 Goldcrest, Kestrel, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 7 Jay, Song Thrush, Cormorant S (Tim Rymer) *Rainham RSPB: Great White Egret, Ruff, Barn Owl (Bob Husband & NW London RSPB Grp); also 6 Little Egret, 4 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, Avocet, 3 Curlew, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, 7 Ruff, 103 Black-tailed Godwit, Peregrine, Wheatear (Howard Vaughan, Andy Tweed, Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. Parking charges apply Mon-Sat. Park only in visitors parking bays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Sevenoaks WR: Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, Willow Warbler, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Siskin (Barry Wright tweet); Egyptian Goose, Shelduck, Blackcap (Matthew Bournat tweet) *Sewardstone Marsh: Curlew 10:00, Wheatear, Treecreeper singing 15:50, m Pintail 18:00 (Neville Smith) *Shrewsbury Park: Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Kestrel, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Tim Rymer) *Staines Moor: Red Kite, Chiffchaff (Jon Agar) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Shelduck (Shailesh Patel); 2 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, White Wagtail (Dom Pia tweet) Please note suspicious behaviour at Staines Res Sunday PM, I and another birder were approached by two fairly well dressed lads 15 to 17 years old who asked us to "tie their shoelaces for them, as they couldn't do it themselves". A little unnerving but not threatening, refused and they left. Not sure if it was an attempted mugging or a happy slapping type prank but be warned. Shaw Updated please contact Surrey Police and try to get a photo if you see them. *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: 2 Swallow (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Tooting: 1 Swallow (D.Peers) *Totteridge Valley: 10 Hawfinch, 1 Lapwing, 4 Pheasant, 1 Chiffchaff. High water levels in Valley very muddy. (T.Clancy, B.Dawton, G. Crabtree) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: fishing lake - Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow; willows fm - Barnacle Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose (per Herts BN); pm main gp - Little Ringed Plover, 3+ Snipe, 10+ Sand Martin, Chiffchaff, 20+ Fieldfare; fishing lake - Oystercatcher (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still, Osprey N then W c08.50, 4 Wheatear, Rock Pipit, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Green Sandpipers, 5 Red-crested Pochard 4m f (Paul Whiteman/Stuart Fisher/David Bradshaw) *Wandsworth Common: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Siskin, Jackdaw, Greenfinch, 12 Shoveler (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead: m Blackcap singing in gdn Nightingale_Lane c7.59 (Geoff Gram) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Jack Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Tony Butler) 'Sunday 1st April 2018' *Addlestone: Osprey at quarry then N 0945 (BirdGuides) *Antill Road E3: female Sparrowhawk predates Starling in back gdn (Harry Harrison) *Beckton Creekside NR: 25 Redshank, singing Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Shaun Harvey tweet) *Bramblehall Wood: 200 Hawfinch still (Steve Gale tweet) *Brent Reservoir: 8 Common Snipe, Red Kite, Peregrine, 4 Cetti's Warbler, pr Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall, Magnus Andersson); 2m Nuthatch 1 in churchyard responding to 2nd bird further away (Francis O'Sullivan) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, singing Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker (Ian R Watson) *Canons Park: Firecrest 12.15 & 13.25 Canons Dr end of The Spinney, Treecreeper, Nuthatch pr building mud nest hole (Bob Husband & NW London RSPB Grp) *Collier Row: Green Woodpecker 'yaffling' from tree 8:30 (G J Francis) *Colney Heath: Yellowhammer in fields by Roestock (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) TL207060 *Copped Hall: 2 Red Kite, 7 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 15 Skylark, 14 Linnet, 28 Yellowhammer, 5 Fieldfare, 2 Green Woodpecker; 5 Hares (Chris Baldwin) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Wheatear, Common Buzzard, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 5 Dunlin, Mediterranean Gull, 8 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, 33 Wigeon, 6 Gadwall, 30 Teal (Kev Jarvis); Great to see you Kev. All I can add of note - 2 Snipe, Little Owl and m Reed Bunting (Ralph Todd) *Fairlop Waters: south workings 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwing, 1 Reed Bunting, 25 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, Little Grebe (Steve Bacon) *Finchley: gdn N3 - Tawny Owl calling 21:35 (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Kestrel, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Wheatear m on running track, 6 Siskins E (Pete Mantle) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: m Common Scoter 2cy still, Goldeneye, 2 Sand Martin (Tony Blake via Herts BC) *Holyfield Park Farm: Pink-footed Goose still in field east of farm (Lol Cumming tweet) *Isle of Dogs: Yellow-legged Gull 3cy Thames shore at Saunders Ness (Sean Huggins) *Juniper Bottom: 8 Hawfinch (Steve Gale tweet) *Lodge Hill: 17 Hawfinch (Steve Gale tweet) *London Wetland Centre: m Wheatear, 2 Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 3 Jack Snipe, 5 Snipe, 5 Redshank, 3 Chiffchaff, Water Pipit & Rock Pipit wader scrape, 3 Siskin (WWT website); 6''' Jack Snipe, 7 Common Snipe, Willow Warbler, Meadow Pipit on marsh, 3 Blackcap (Oscar Dewhurst) *Mad Bess Wood: 20+ '''Hawfinch in middle of site 09:40 (Richard Francis) *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley; incl f Red-crested Pochard, 40 Gadwall, 59 Teal, 2 Buzzard, Water Rail, 55 Black-headed Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Treecreeper, 55 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Reed Bunting (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Mickleham Downs: 1 Hawfinch (Steve Gale tweet) *Morden Hall Park: Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, 2 Sparrowhawk in display flight, Kestrel, Peregrine, 3+ Chiffchaff (MHP Nature Grp) *Newton Park West: Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Tim Rymer) * Oxleas Wood:7Nuthatch,4Treecreeper,3Chiffchaff,5Stockdove,5Jackdaw,6Greatspottedwoodpecker 2CommonBuzzard(pr),7Goldcrest,2Kestrel(fm),Coaltit,2Greenwoodpecker,3Goldfinch,2Mallard(pr) Sparrowhawke(fm),(Ron Turner) * Is this what you meant, Ron? Oxleas Wood: 7 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 3 Chiffchaff, 5 Stock Dove, 5 Jackdaw, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Common Buzzard (pr), 7 Goldcrest, 2 Kestrel (from), Coal Tit, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Mallard (pr), Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) *Pimlico Gardens: Caspian Gull 3cy late aft (N P Senior) *Priest Hill: singing Blackcap, 3 Meadow Pipit (Neil Batten) *Purfleet: 12 Shelduck, 18 Gadwall, 72 Wigeon, 23 Teal, ad m Marsh Harrier, Avocet, 6 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 42 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, ad Kittiwake, Yellow-legged Gull, 23 Fieldfare, Stonechat, m Wheatear (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Pymmes Park: 2 Nuthatch (Andrew Middleton) *Rainham RSPB: 400 Wigeon, 32 Pintail, Great Egret aveley marsh still, 6 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 6 Marsh Harrier 3m 3f, 2 Buzzard, m Wheatear, Avocet, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 6 Curlew, 50 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Ruff, Jack Snipe, 19 Snipe, 9 Dunlin, Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, 2 Kestrel, f Peregrine, 6 Bearded Tit, 3m Chiffchaff, Water Pipit (per ELBF FB) *Raynes Park: gdn - Grey Heron E at 1515 - 3rd in 2 days quite unusual for Coombe Ln (Paula Redmond) *Richmond: Eastern race Lesser Whitethroat still in back gardens of Selwyn & Pagoda Avenues. No parking charges on bank holidays. (Franko J Maroevic) *Richmond Hill: 3 Red Kite and 1 Buzzard in thermals (Hugh Bradshaw) *Richmond Park: m Wheatear (H.Bradshaw); 2m Skylark, 17 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 32 Redwing, no sign of yesterday's Redpoll flock - all Holly Lodge area (J.Wilczur); 12 Lesser Redpoll still in Hawthorn Valley late am (Franko J Maroevic); 2 Wheatear, 1 Snipe betw Spankers Hill Wood & White Lodge, 1 Red Kite (Peter Carlill) *River Brent, Greenford: 2 Teal, 2 Red Kites circling 11:05, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest. TQ1481 (Phil Belman) *Roxbourne Park: 2 Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) site for LNHS gazetteer TQ121874 *Ruislip Woods: 33+ Hawfinch 25+ adj to car park north of 'The Waters Meet' 09:10 & 8+ betw Fore St & Wiltshire Ln 10:05 (Richard Francis) Is this The Waters Edge by the Lido please? *Sewardstone Marsh: Blackcap, m Pintail on pattypool mead at 09:20 (Martin Shepherd) *Shrewsbury Park: 20+ Lesser Redpoll, singing Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 4 Jay, Goldcrest, 4 Song Thrush, Nuthatch (Tim Rymer) *Staines Reservoir: AMERICAN HORNED LARK causeway still basin eastern end (Dom Pia tweet); also 2 Black-necked Grebe still, Wheatear (Dave Carlsson tweet); 7 Goldeneye, Little Ringed Plover, Common Tern foy, Swallow (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Teal, 8 Pheasant, Buzzard, f Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, 6 Snipe, 6 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 2 Wheatear pr, Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *Thames Barrier Park: Curlew and 2 Oystercatcher feeding (Frank Nugent) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: f Garganey still at Darlands, 2 Hawfinch, 4 Lesser Redpoll on usual feeder, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 15 Rook, 9 Teal, Kestrel (John Colmans); Belmont Fm - 26 Canada Geese, 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 4 Pheasant, 3 Cormorant, 2 Sparrowhawk, 11 Stock Dove, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, 7 Starling, 3 Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 3 Mandarin Duck 2m f, 2 Eurasian Teal m f upper lake, m Common Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck 2m f, 3 singing Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, 2 Raven SE over Rough Lot calling and tussling - one returned NW calling having seen off the other 13:36 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Little Ringed Plover main gp (Alan Gardiner tweet); also 4 Buzzard, Willow Warbler tytt'r fm (Rick Flesher tweet) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: LITTLE BUNTING still, Willow Warbler, 3 Green Sandpipers, 7 Goldeneye (Walthamstow Birders) *Wood Farm, Stanmore: Raven W calling 10.05, 4 Linnet, Red Kite, Mandarin over (Tony Blake) TQ168934 *Wormwood Scrubs: Woodcock flushed from grassland (Paul Thomas tweet) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 5 Pheasant, 3 Red Kite incl 2 together, f Kestrel, Little Owl, singing Skylark, 36+ Meadow Pipit, singing Chiffchaff, 8 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson)---- Archived News Link to previous months